Sweet Drabble
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Dua Drabble singkat tentang bagaimana kepolosan Hinata dan Naruto saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas dua sd. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya bisa terlihat menggemaskan sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan perbuatan mereka sendiri bisa membuat semua yang melihatnya melting seketika. Main Kejar-Kejaran, and Luka Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5 RnR Minna XD


**Sweet Drable**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fluff #maybe#**

**Pair : ChibiNaru x ChibiHina :D **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-temannya yang lain**

**For NHFD #5#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Kepolosan Hinata dan Naruto saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas dua sd. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya bisa terlihat menggemaskan sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan perbuatan mereka sendiri bisa membuat semua yang melihatnya _melting_ seketika.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo**

**Main Kejar-Kejaran~**

* * *

Saat ini pukul empat sore, taman Konoha tengah di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin berjalan-jalan atau sekedar menenangkan pikiran, banyaknya anak-anak kecil yang turut serta bermain di sana. Termasuk..

"Ahahaha! Ayo kejar aku Hinata!" seruan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik terdengar nyaring dari taman, pemuda kecil itu melambaikan tangannya seraya berlari pelan, memperlihatkan senyuman lima jarinya pada sahabat indigonya di belakang sana. Hinata Hyuga,

"Naruto-kun kau larinya cepat sekali~" gadis kecil berambut pendek itu terlihat sedikit lelah mengejar sahabat di depannya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Ya, mereka hanya sedang main kejar-kejaran saja kok, dan kebetulan Hinata yang jadi pengejarnya atau dalam kata mereka sih Naruto jadi pencurinya, dan dia jadi polisinya. Permainan yang simple.

"Hee, aku sudah memelankan lariku lho, ahaha!" Naruto masih berlari dan tak lupa tertawa geli melihat Hinata yang terlihat kesal melihatnya semakin menjauh.

Gadis indigo itu memang sedikit kesal, pipinya mengembung tanpa sadar, bibirnya mengerucut pelan, hah menggemaskan sekali~

"Naruto-kun kan larinya memang cepat, haaa, Naruto-kun kakiku capek.." tanpa ia sadari rengekan kecil mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Gadis mungil itu memang lelah mengejar Naruto sejak tadi, dan hasilnya selalu saja ia tidak berhasil menangkap sahabat pirangnya.

Dan Naruto yang tak sengaja mendengar rengekan dari Hinata, langsung saja memelankan larinya. Sepertinya rengekan Hinata tadi ampuh untuknya, pemuda itu berjalan sepelan mungkin,

"Naruto-kun, jangan lari lagi~" ujar Hinata sekali lagi, tangan mungilnya pun mencoba menggapai-gapai baju Naruto, berharap bisa menangkapnya dan menghentikan gerakan sahabat pirangnya itu.

Naruto makin merasa gemas melihat tingkah Hinata, keringat yang mengucur dari pelipis gadis indigo di belakangnya itu membuat ia tanpa sadar..

"Huaa, aduh tenagaku habis!" Naruto berteriak kecil, menghentikan larinya. Melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata yang mendengar jelas teriakannya tadi, dan seperti yang ia kira. Gadis indigo itu melihat Naruto berhenti, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi...

**Drap, Drap!**

"Hyaa! Naruto-kun ketangkap!" Hinata berlari dengan sisa tenaganya, menerjang sang pemuda pirang, dan memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Gadis kecil itu terkikik geli, "Kyahaha, Naruto-kun tidak bisa lari lagi lho, sudah aku tangkap, ahaha!" serunya pelan,

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tersenyum, menghela napasnya panjang, Yah sekali-kali mengalah tidak apa-apa kan~

"Hah, aku kalah~" desah anak kecil pirang itu berpura-pura sedih.

Sedangkan Hinata, "Ehehe, jadi hari ini Naruto-kun sukses jadi tangkapanku, jangan lari-lari lagi ya?!" ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan manik Lavendernya yang membundar, menatap manik Saphire Naruto senang.

"Oke, oke, tapi besok aku yang jadi polisinya! Akan kutangkap kau Hinata~" tangan tan Naruto menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hinata, dan dengan senyum polosnya, Ia mengusap pipi Hinata yang sedikit kotor oleh tanah, tak lupa menyeka keringat di pelipis gadis itu lembut.

"Pipimu kotor sekali~" candanya. Membuat Hinata mengerucut sekilas, dan entah kenapa ia malah ikut-ikutan menunjuk pipi tan Naruto, mencubitnya pelan, dan menghapus keringat pemuda kecil itu tanpa merasa jijik sedikit pun.

"Hee, kau lebih kotor Naruto-kun~" ujarnya cepat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tidak sadarkah mereka, kalau sekarang ini di sekitar keduanya. Para ibu-ibu dan orang-orang di sana tengah menjerit histeris mencari-cari handphone serta kamera dan memfoto adegan terunyu, terpolos dari kedua anak kecil itu dengan secepat dewa~

"Kyaaa! _Kawaii_!" teriak salah satu ibu.

"Kyaa! Aku pingsan!" teriak ibu-ibu yang mulai pusing melihat mereka.

"Culik mereka! Culik mereka!"

"..."

Emm, sepertinya tadi ada ibu-ibu gila lewat. Abaikan saja~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luka~**

* * *

"Kushina!" suara teriakan seseorang membuat, wanita berambut merah panjang yang kini tengah menggandeng tangan putranya menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Kushina Uzumaki,

Naruto yang mendengar juga pun ikut-ikutan menengok. Mereka memang sedang berbelanja bersama di sebuah mall, sekedar membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Tanpa di sangka-sangka bisa bertemu dengan,

"Ah, Mizuki!" Kushina melebarkan senyumannya saat melihat salah satu sahabatnya ternyata juga tengah berbelanja di sana. Wanita berambut indigo panjang persis seperti Hinata, berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan senyum anggun dan tak lupa menggandeng Hinata di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang berbelanja juga?" tanya Mizuki cepat, menatap sekilas Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto merengek ingin membeli ramen kesukaannya~" desah Kushina, Mizuki tertawa mendengar perkataannya. Wanita itu menunduk, dan mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat di depan Naruto.

"_Basan_ tidak mengira bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, Naruto-kun~" ujarnya lembut.

Naruto langsung saja mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya, "Ehehe, _Kaasan_ bilang hari ini aku boleh membeli ramen kalau mau membersihkan kamarku sendiri!" seru anak kecil itu senang.

Sedangkan Kushina hanya memang Mizuki dengan tatapan _'Lihat kan~'_

Wanita berambut indigo itu kembali mengembalikan posisinya, dan maniknya kini beralih pada Hinata, putrinya.

"Nah, Hinata pulang dari mall nanti kau ingin bermain bersama Naruto-kun?" tanya Mizuki. Membuat Hinata menatap _Kaasannya _senang, bibirnya terbuka sekilas.

"Boleh _Kaasan_?" tanyanya balik.

Mizuki mengangguk kecil, "Boleh, kebetulan _Kaasan_ juga ingin mampir ke rumah Kushina-_basan_~"

"Oke, kalian berdua sudah selesai berbelanja kan?" Kushina segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Naruto. Dan putranya tanpa aba-aba lagi, berlari mendekati Hinata. Wajah anak kecil pirang itu menatap Mizuki,

"_Basan_, Hinata biar sama aku saja." ucapnya polos,

"Um, _Kaasan_ bisa mengobrol dengan Kushina_-basan_~" lanjut Hinata setuju, dan seolah-olah mengerti. Pegangan Mizuki ikut terlepas, membiarkan kedua anak kecil itu saling bergandengan tangan di depan mereka.

"..."

Kedua wanita itu saling pandang tanpa sadar,

"Hum, tidak apa-apa kan kalau mereka seperti itu?" tanya Mizuki pelan.

Kushina sedikit mengerti maksud sahabatnya, hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal, "Yah, hanya pegangan tangan tidak masalah kan~" jawabnya singkat.

"..."

"Kau, benar~"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOooO**

**Sesampainya di kediaman Uzumaki~**

* * *

Kushina segera mempersilahkan Mizuki untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah mengajak Hinata berlari ke pekarangan untuk bermain tangkap bola.

"Ayo, masuk Mizuki," ajak wanita merah cantik itu yang di jawab anggukan kepala sahabatnya.

"Minato tidak ada di rumah?" tanya Mizuki, ketika tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan suami Kushina.

"Dia masih ada rapat di kantornya~"

"Oh, _gomenne_ aku tiba-tiba saja mampir ke rumahmu,"

Kushina mengernyitkan alisnya sekali lagi mendengar perkatan Mizuki, wanita itu mendengus geli dan menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya.

"Kau ini seperti bicara pada siapa saja, kapan pun kau ingin mampir ke sini, aku pasti dengan senang hati menyambut~" jelasnya cepat.

"_Arigatou_ Kushina~

Dan saat kedua wanita itu saling tersenyum satu sama lain, "Kyahaha, ini bolanya Naruto-kun!" suara teriakan-teriakan Naruto serta Hinata menginterupsi mereka.

"Lebih baik kita berbicara di teras pekarangan saja, sekalian mengawasi Naruto dan Hinata~" ajak Kushina,

"Ide bagus."

Keduanya segera berjalan menuju teras, dan mendapati putra-putri mereka tengah asyik bermain.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Tangkap Hinata!" seru Naruto, melempar bola di tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Hya!" dan dengan sigap gadis kecil itu mampu menangkapnya, mempersiapkan posenya untuk melempar kembali bola tadi.

"Hyaa! Tangkap Naruto-kun,"

"Oke!"

"Tangkap lagi Hinata, _super attack_!" seru Naruto, saking semangatnya anak kecil itu, sampai-sampai membuat lemparannya jauh dari daya tangkap Hinata.

**Wushh!**

Gadis kecil itu mencoba menggapai lemparan Naruto tapi nihil, yang ada saat Hinata meloncat tinggi. Ia malah tidak bisa mengatur keseimbangannya dan langsung saja,

"Kyaa!"

**Bruk!**

Hinata terjatuh di tanah, tubuh mungilnya membentur tanah sedikit keras. Memberikan efek debuman. Naruto panik seketika.

"Hinata, _Daijoubu_!" serunya cepat,

"..." Hinata yang di tanya, tiba-tiba terdiam tidak menjawab. Gadis kecil itu mengigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Tangannya yang terasa sakit akibat benturan tadi, sepertinya sedikit luka. Wajahnya yang tadi bersih pun kini terkena noda tanah.

Dan saat Hinata jatuh, Kushina serta Mizuki melihat kejadian itu. Langsung saja menghampiri keduanya, tapi gerakan mereka seketika terhenti saat..

**[...]**

"Na..Naruto-kun.." manik Hinata membulat lebar, berkaca-kaca menahan rasa sakit, menatap wajah Naruto yang tak kalah khawatirnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? _Gomenne_, tadi lemparanku keras sekali," sesal sang Uzumaki cepat,

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Se..sepertinya tanganku luka," ujarnya kembali.

"Mana coba lihat?" tangan tan Naruto segera mengamit tangan mungil Hinata, dapat ia lihat sebuah goresan yang memerah di telapak tangan gadis itu. Membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Sakit ya?"

Hinata dengan polosnya mengangguk kecil, mengusap air mata yang akhirnya jatuh di pipinya, dan terisak pelan, "Perih," bisiknya.

"Hu..Huwaa, _Gomenne_! Hush, hush, hush, luka pergi, pergi jangan ganggu Hinata lagi!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja meniup-niup luka Hinata dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tadi.

"Naruto-kun? Itu apa?" Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya merasa aneh dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Itu mantra supaya rasa sakitmu hilang, hush, hush, sakit pergi jauh!" seru Naruto kembali.

"Mantra?"

"Iya, _Kaasan_ sering bilang itu padaku." Masih dengan acara meniup-niup luka Hinata, membuat gadis kecil tadi perlahan-lahan merasakan rasa sejuk di telapak tangannya. Perih yang tadi ia rasakan sepertinya berangsur-angsur hilang,

"Tanganku sejuk Naruto-kun," ujarnya cepat, ikut-ikutan meniup lukanya.

Manik Saphire Naruto memandang Hinata sekilas, tersenyum kecil, sampai saat ia kembali menatap luka Hinata..

"..."

Merah, tangan sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Huaa! Berdarah, berdarah, berdarah!" pemuda kecil itu berteriak keras, saat melihat setetes darah yang mengalir dari goresan tadi. Padahal hanya setitik darah tapi mampu membuatnya kalang kabut,

Hinata jadi ikutan panik, "Ba..bagaimana ini, na..nanti aku pasti ma..ma.."

"Jangan bilang! Ingat, ingat, _Kaasan _pernah bilang kalau misalnya darah keluar itu harus, harus..." wajah Naruto mengkerut memikirkan perkataan _Kaasannya._

"Naruto-kun,"

"Tunggu sebentar," otak pemuda kecil itu seolah berputar.

"Aku pernah lihat, saat _Kaasan_ terluka gara-gara tangannya tergores pisau, _Tousan _pasti...pasti..um apa yaa?!" Ia mulai bingung.

"Hiks, hiks, darahnya Naruto-kun," Hinata kembali terisak.

"..."

Dan sepertinya beberapa detik berpikir membuatnya mendapat jawaban.

"Ah! Jilat! _Tousan_ menjilat luka _Kaasan_, supaya darahnya tidak jatuh!" seru Naruto senang,

Sedangkan Hinata masih tidak mengerti, "Jilat?"

"Iya, kujilat saja ya lukanya?!" Naruto dengan lembut menarik telapak tangan Hinata yang tadi masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah, dan bersiap-siap untuk menjilatnya sebelum..

**[...]**

"Kyaa! Naruto, cukup!" Kushina dan Mizuki berlari menerjang kedua anak kecil itu panik. Kenapa Naruto bisa berpikiran polos seperti itu, apa pemuda pirang ini tidak takut ada bakteri yang hinggap di luka Hinata.

Mizuki segera menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata cepat, begitu juga dengan Kushina.

"Hee, _Kaasan_, aku belum jilat lukanya Hinata!" Naruto merengek,

"Na..Naruto, nanti lukanya Hinata biar _Basan_ yang bersihkan ya~" ujar Mizuki lembut, menyembunyikan raut gugupnya.

Masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi, tapi aku pernah lihat _Tousan_ jilat luka _Kaasan_, dan _Tousan _bilang itu lebih ampuh dari obat apapun. Jadi aku mau jilat luka Hinata biar cepat sembuh!" rengeknya.

Dan Mizuki yang mendengar itu sontak menoleh ke arah sahabat merahnya, mendelik memberikan tatapan, _'Kenapa Naruto bisa melihat aksi mesra kalian?' _

Kushina kontan memerah menahan malu.

"_Kaasan_ turunin aku!"

"_Eto_ Naruto, _Kaasan_ jelaskan dulu ya,"

Naruto sepertinya tidak mendengarkan perkataan _Kaasannya_, "Mizuki_-basan_ juga turunin Hinata, nanti biar aku yang nyembuhin, pasti cepat sembuh! Ya, Hinata~"

"I..iya, Naruto-kun benar, _Kaasan_!"

"..."

Sepertinya Kushina benar-benar membutuhkan waktu yang panjang untuk memberikan penjelasan pada kedua anak kecil polos ini~

**The End~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Yapp, selamat hari **NHFD #5#** akhirnya Mushi bisa ikut juga event ini. Seneng banget bisa buat fic fluffy dengan pair NaruHinaChibi #guling-guling# _Arigatou _buat yang sudah meriview dan fav fic **'Ice Cream'** nggak nyangka banyak yang suka, ahaha XD

Oke masih ada dua fic Chibi NaruHina lagi yang akan Mushi publish, jadi silakan di tunggu XD

* * *

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
